Wrong or Right, Part Two
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: This is just a few chapters to finish off this story. For anyone that has not read the first one, you should or you would not understand most of this. Warning: incest, slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Just before leaving Hogwarts for the final time, Harry Potter and his friends went round and hugged all the staff, surprising the staff and the other students, but it was a pleasant surprise. Even though a lot of the students and staff ended up crying, they all knew that it was the start of a new life that was safe. The staff were happy that the students who helped save their world was about to go out as fully trained adults to begin a new life, something a lot of people didn't believe would ever happen, live in a world without Voldemort.

Tobias did move in with Harry, they knew the next year was going to be hard. Tobias still had one year to go and Harry would be training to be an auror. But that was one thing Harry said, he wasn't going to start his training until Tobias went back to Hogwarts.

'Harry, I wanted to ask you something.'

'Anything babe, what's up?'

'Well, you have your office, once I'm a healer I'll probably need one as well. So would it be okay to turn one of the spare rooms into an office I can use?'

'Yeah, that's a great idea and you're right, you will need your own office healer Princeten,' Harry grinned making Tobias laugh.

'Thanks love, so the small one near our room.'

'If that's the one you want, they're both just spare rooms. When Hermione and Ron stay it's usually in the one furthest from ours. So we'll keep that as it is and go shopping for stuff you need. A desk, chair, bookshelf, cabinets, everything you need.'

'I can do that slowly after I start working.'

'Tobias, you know I've got money, we're together so what's mine is yours.'

'I'm not comfortable with that Harry.'

Harry sighed, 'Even though I don't like to bring this up, some of that money is yours anyway. I'm sure our mother would have worked something out for you to get your share. I'm having your name added to the vaults anyway, so how about it?'

'I hate it when that gets mentioned.'

'I do as well and I try not to. But you can see I'm right can't you? It would be partially yours. You know, I never asked McGonagall about Snape, maybe he had stuff, a vault or something that would have gone to you if they knew you were his son.'

'Do you think he would have had anything, he lived at Hogwarts?'

'He got paid, so he had to have a vault. I think I remember Dumbledore saying something about a house that Snape lived in,' Harry concentrated for a minute, 'He did, it was his parent's home, he lived there when he wasn't at Hogwarts. Why don't we write to McGonagall and ask her?'

'But Harry, I have no proof that he was my father, so even if there is something out there they won't just give it to me.'

'What if we can find proof for everyone, only about your father, not mother. That way you could claim what is rightfully yours and no one finds out about us?'

'Do you want to risk that?'

'It's not really a risk babe, our mother was married to my father at the time, so I don't think anyone would pick up on the truth. I only did because of your letter, my letter and the diary.'

'That's true, but what if someone finds out?'

'No one will, all we're doing is proving Snape had a son and you were taken to Australia to keep you safe while the war was going on. You could make up a story, like the mother didn't want a death eater near you. She didn't know his true identity until after she fell pregnant and thought taking you away was safer for you.'

'Have you thought about this before because you came up with a believable story pretty fast.'

'I did mull it over a bit, but never really went into detail, just some ideas. Most orphans usually try to find out something about their parents, so it would be natural for you to do the same.'

'What about a mother? Sure we could work on Snape, but what if Hermione wants to know about my mother?'

'Just say we never found out who she was. Tobias, you don't resemble her in anyway, you're Snape and your grandmother, McGonagall said that, you have a lot of features that were your grandmothers.'

Tobias sighed, 'Okay, we can see about it and go with that story.'

'Good, we'll send McGonagall an owl, ask her if she knew of anything that Snape owned and maybe she might have an idea on how we can prove you were his son?'

'Alright, let's write her a letter,' Tobias said nervously but followed Harry into his office where they both sat at the desk and comprised a letter to Professor McGonagall. When they were just finishing up, they heard Hermione's voice calling, so they both hurried out into the living room and saw her head in the fireplace.

'Hermione, what's up?'

'Can I come through, I need to talk to both of you about something?'

'Sure, see you in a bit,' Harry said then stood up moving back away from the fireplace. Hermione stepped out a few seconds later, brushing ash off her clothes then she hugged Harry then Tobias.

'So what's up?' Harry gestures for her to follow him into the kitchen.

'Something kept nagging at me so I did a bit of research,' Hermione said.

Harry could see Hermione was nervous, 'Is something wrong?'

'No, but I found something, I'm just not sure how Tobias will take it or you Harry.'

Harry and Tobias looked at each other then tried to make sure their fear never showed. Did Hermione find out the truth about them? If she did would she say anything or would she want them to separate.

'I'm not sure what you mean Hermione, so just tell us.'

'Okay,' Hermione put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a couple of newspaper clippings, 'Remember when I was researching the halfblood prince?'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'It's fine, we already know about Snape.'

'You know Snape is Tobias' father?'

'Yes, we did a bit of research ourselves. It started because of your research Hermione. Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape, Tobias had a letter saying his last name wasn't exactly his last name and he was named after his father's father who he's father hated and I know Snape hated his father. Remember when I went into his memory that day, I heard my mother asking Snape about how his home situation was?'

'Yes, I remember. So if Severus Snape is Tobias' father, who is your mother? That is something I couldn't find. As far as my research went Snape never got involved with anyone.'

Harry looked at Tobias and gave him a small nod to let him know to go with that story they had made up. Now they both hoped Hermione believed it and never worked out the truth. That had been Harry's biggest fear, Hermione and how smart she was and how she got when she wanted to find out something, she never let it go. She was very tenacious, stubborn in a lot of ways.

So all Harry and Tobias could hope for was that she would be satisfied with knowing Snape was Tobias' father and forget about his mother. Because Harry knew that if she found out that Lily Potter was actually Tobias' mother, making Harry and Tobias half-brothers, then she might just want them to finish their relationship. Harry never believed Hermione would tell anyone, but he knew it would put a strain on his friendship with her and if that happened everyone would ask why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'My mother found out he was a death eater after she fell pregnant, so she took me to Australia to hide me from him. They knew nothing about her, just a small note left with me with my name on it and that cryptic message about my name.' Tobias said.

'Tobias and I have been talking about this. It must have been someone he met while he was a death eater. Tobias is younger than I am, by a year, Snape was still in with Voldemort at that stage. Well, sort of, he was back on our side by then but still pretending to be a death eater, only just. He kept in with the death eaters so he could pass on information to Dumbledore. That happened when he heard the prophecy which would have been around the time Tobias was born. Dumbledore never did say how old I was when he explained to my parents.'

'Yes, but that got me thinking. If he had this relationship with this woman why did he agree to help Dumbledore protect you? He would not have any feelings left for your mother at that stage, not if he was having sex with another woman.'

'Hermione, remember what Dumbledore told me about Voldemort, his death eaters were probably the same, or at least some of them were. Snape never had any relationships over the years, so he probably just wanted sex, there was never any love there. Maybe it had something to do with the fact the one person he did love never loved him. I'm sure that hurt him and being a death eater back then that hurt probably turned to hate. So for all we know he had sex with a lot of women around that time and it had nothing to do with feelings,' Harry said seriously trying to throw any suspicion off his mother, 'But he did care about my mother so he protected me for her. That's probably all it is.'

'Yes, that is true, I remember how you said they were very close as children, but after they had that fight he did become a very cold man, very uncaring. So you both knew about Snape?'

'Worked it out over Christmas, the name kept bugging me and I remembered when you found out about his mother and father,' Harry glanced nervously at Tobias, 'McGonagall confirmed it as well, she knew Tobias' grandmother, and Tobias has some of her features.'

'Does she know who your mother might be Tobias?'

'No, only that Severus Snape was my father. We've done a lot of research, nothing. I spoke with the orphanage before coming here and they couldn't give me any information on my mother as they never saw her. I was left inside the doors at a week old. They did say when that happens they will try to find out some information just to keep on file for any of the kids. So after all the checking on me, they had two theories, the first is they believe my mother died, the second that she was married. They are the two biggest reasons that kids get left there, they don't know that for a fact though. It could be completely different why I was left there, like with the fact she found out that Snape was a death eater, she might have been scared for all we know. They don't even know if it was a woman or man that left me.'

'You know and even though I hate saying this, but maybe she was killed, maybe Snape found out she took his child away and being a death eater,' Harry shrugged leaving the sentence open.

'Actually, that makes sense otherwise I'm sure your mother would have made some contact, Tobias.'

'Yes, especially after Voldemort was gone and most of his death eaters. I left the information with the orphanage where I was going, so even though it is muggle if they tried to find me, someone in the magical work would have picked it up once I was at Hogwarts.'

'They would have, I remember Dumbledore telling me that there were witches and wizards in all sorts of muggle places, like the post office. That way any letters from magical and muggle people would find their way to the right people. But Hermione, why were you looking into Tobias' family?'

'I wasn't, then the name just popped into my head one day so I went into the ministry records room and looked for anything on Eileen Prince. Then I went into London and did the same for Tobias Snape. It wasn't conclusive proof but it just made sense to me especially with Tobias' hair, it's so like Snape's except not greasy, or lank. But we know the reason for that was because he spent so much time brewing potions.'

'That's what I thought when I first talked to Tobias about researching his family, his names kept stirring some memory, but I never really took notice of his hair except I liked it.'

'No, I suppose all you were seeing was a cute boy,' Hermione smiled at Tobias and Harry, 'I'm sorry if you feel I invaded your personal life Tobias, the name just made me curious and I couldn't help myself.'

'It's fine Hermione, being around you this last year I got to see how tenacious you are when you're trying to work on something. But Harry and I have been doing some research, we'll work it out in the end, one way or another. I'm not really worried if I find out or not, I like to think that if it was my mother that left me there then she did it to protect me from the death eaters,' Tobias gave her a smile even though he's inside were churning and hoped Hermione dropped this.

'We know what the kids of death eaters are like Hermione, if they found out about Tobias he would have been raised like them until he ended up a death eater like the others.'

'That's true, he would have been raised to become a death eater. I think you're right Tobias, you're mother gave you a chance to live and be a normal boy.'

After a few more minutes Hermione hugged the two men then left, 'Tobias, do you know for a fact that the orphanage has no information about our mother?'

'No, I don't, but when I spoke to them they said I was left with the note. You don't think there is anything written there that could lead to our mother, do you?'

'I don't know, but we could find out without them knowing. We could take any records of yours, modify their memories of us ever being there.'

'Australia, you want to go to Australia?'

'We have time Tobias and if you want, you keep your records, but they won't have them in case anyone decides to research you. I don't see any reason for others too, it's just a precaution. I heard the Grangers say they would go back to Australia for a holiday. Hermione thought it was beautiful so I know she will go eventually. What if she did and decided to do more research while she was there, we can't take the chance.'

'Is this all worth it Harry,' Tobias sighs as he sits and puts his head in his hand.

Harry's heart lurched, he sat beside the man he loved, 'Don't you want us to stay together?' his voice barely a whisper.

'I do,' Tobias looks up, 'I do but what if this gets out?'

'We can at least try to make sure that doesn't happen. We tried being apart, it almost broke us. Please don't leave me Tobias.'

Tobias stared into Harry's wide scared eyes, 'I'm not Harry, we'll do what we have to so our secret remains safe.'

'Then we'll send our letter to McGonagall, go into the ministry and organize a port key to Australia. We can have a bit of a holiday before you go back to Hogwarts and I start training. We both know how hard this year is going to be having to spend most of it apart and with my training and your studying, it's not going to give us much time.'

Tobias nodded, 'Yeah, it's going to be hard, so let's have a couple of weeks in Australia but also make sure there are no loose ends.'

'Come on then, let's go organize,' Harry wrapped his arms around Tobias but he felt his lover holding him just as tight as Harry was holding Tobias. Neither of them wanted to lose the other no matter how wrong staying together was. They loved each other, they needed each other, they wanted each other and nothing was going to break these two young men apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After sending their letter to McGonagall, Harry and Tobias headed to the ministry, and straight to the department of magical transport, international port key office. Naturally everyone stared at Harry, but like always Harry ignored the looks and concentrated on filling out his application for a port key. Once it was his turn he stepped up to a desk, smiling down at the man sitting there.

'Oh Mr. Potter.'

'Hi,' Harry smiled again, 'We need a port key to Australia and a return one for three weeks later.'

'So you've finished Hogwarts and decided on a holiday?'

'Yep, before I start training as an auror, which is going to be strenuous. So will there be any problem having this approved?'

'I think we all know you are not dangerous Mr. Potter. So is it just for you?'

'No, my partner and I are having a holiday. His name is down on the form as well. The Minister did tell me that if I needed it he could give me a letter.'

'That won't be necessary,' the man smiled, then went about approving the application, working on the day Harry wanted to leave and return. He took an old can from his desk, tapped it with his wand before handing it to Harry who then handed the man the money for the cost of the port key.

'That is for you to leave,' he then repeated the process with a brush, 'That's for your return, I hope you have a nice time.'

'I know we will, thank you,' as Harry turned to leave the man stuck his hand out, so Harry smiled as he shook the man's hand before leaving with Tobias. They wanted to get out of there before others began to want to speak with Harry.

'You know you're going to need cooler clothes, Australia is a warm country. It's winter there now but still warm compared to here.'

'I'll get some when we arrive, that way I feel what its like. So two days and we'll be in Australia, we'll settle in, relax for a day or so before heading to the orphanage.'

'Sounds good, but how will we get in? They have to allow us entry.'

'You lived there only a year ago Tobias, I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem with you visiting. If you can talk your way in that makes it easier on us, if you can't, I'll confund them to get in or we just apparate in. But that's difficult if we don't know where we might end up. You could work out a place that might be deserted if we need to get in that way. I just think going in the normal way will be better and that way no one will see anything they shouldn't, or in case we might miss someone that see us.'

'Well, I can say since I was back in Australia I thought I'd show my partner where I grew up. Then explain we found out who my father was but not my mother; that might bring up the subject of my files.'

'Good thinking, now let's get home so we can start packing.'

Harry and Tobias stepped into the house and saw a large barn owl sitting on the back of one of the dining chairs. Harry took the note, gave the owl a treat he always kept for pig before reading.

'Dear Harry, as for what you asked in your letter, I do know Severus had a house and would have a vault, but no will was found. Now our laws states that nothing of his can be touched for seven years without proof of a blood relation. Since he never left a will, Mr. Princeten could claim what is rightfully his with proof. All staff at Hogwarts must have blood taken on a regular basis to prove we are who we are supposed to be. Albus had that law worked out due to all the deaths from when Voldemort first started to gain power, along with how many people had the imperius curse used on them. Severus Snape has blood samples here, if you wish I will allow you and Mr. Princeten entry and Poppy can perform the test that will prove that Severus was his father. Send me back a time you can make it so I know to remove the enchantments. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Harry looked up at Tobias, 'At least you will have proof to claim what your father had.'

'Yes, but would he want me to have it, that's what I'm not sure about?'

'If he knew about you Tobias I'm sure he would, you are his only living relative. Think of it this way as well, he had a child with the woman he loved. He helped protect me because of his love for our mother and I wasn't his, just hers, you are his.'

'You always have the right answers don't you Harry.'

'Not always babe, but I did get to know a lot about him and some about our mother. Not a lot and that was only because I never spent a lot of time with Sirius and Remus, the two people that were close to my parents. So do you want to go first thing tomorrow and do this test?'

'Yes, let's get that over with. But this all started because I didn't want you buying my office furniture. Now we're about to get proof Snape was my father and about to go to Australia to retrieve my records because Hermione worked out I'm Snape's son.'

'I know, and you know I keep saying what's mine is yours, we're together. But you're a lot like me in that way, don't like to take help unless you have no choice. But we are a couple Tobias, we're together in every way.'

'Not every way,' Tobias said softly.

'What do you mean babe, because we live together, how else could we be together?'

'Um, well,' Tobias slowly looks up, 'If we got married then we'd be partners in every way, legal as well.'

Harry grinned hugely, 'I thought about it but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. You haven't even finished Hogwarts yet.'

'No, but I am an adult now and we both want to be together.'

'Why don't we do it in Australia then, where I'm not as well known, not like I am here?'

'I'd like that, but another thing, I know a marriage between two men are legal and we can keep our names or take one of our names. Can I take yours since mine is only a made up name anyway?'

'You want to take the name Potter?'

'Yes, Princeten isn't my name Harry, it isn't even my parent's names. Potter is your name, the man I love and want to spend the rest of my life with.'

'Okay, then you'll be Tobias Potter,' Harry wrapped his arms around Tobias, 'I love you.'

Tobias smiled, 'I love you too Harry. We need to write to McGonagall, let her know we'll be there in the morning,'

'I'll write a reply,' Harry hurried into his office, wrote that they will be there in the morning then handed it back to the owl that was still sitting in the living room.

'Let's finish packing before going out to eat.'

'Good idea,' Harry and Tobias kept their arms around each other and headed up to their bedroom. But they moment they stepped into the room, they were kissing and pulling at each other's clothes, trying to get naked as fast as possible. They needed to feel each other, this was how they could make each other believe that what they were doing is right for them, even if it's not right in the eyes of the law.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Tobias apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. They saw Filch who opened the small gate for them.

'Thanks Filch, how's Mrs. Norris?'

'Mrs. Norris is fine Mr. Potter. The headmistress is waiting for you in the hospital wing. I am to wait here, she said you would not be long.'

'We won't be, about fifteen or twenty minutes,' Harry took Tobias' hand and they hurried up the drive into the castle and straight up to the hospital, 'I didn't think I'd ever see this place again.'

Minerva gave a reluctant chuckle, 'All the times you spent in here Harry, it must feel like your second home.'

Harry and Tobias laughed, 'It was like that in a way. Hello Madame Pomfrey, are you enjoying your time without all the students?'

'I am enjoying my time knowing that if any students hurt themselves by doing something foolish it is now their parents who has to take care of them. Now Professor McGonagall explained what this is about, I have everything ready I just need some of your blood Mr. Princeten. If you will hold your finger over this vial I will get your blood.'

Tobias looked at Harry who nodded before he stepped over to the matron, Harry stayed with McGonagall and whispered.

'Hermione did some research, found out that Snape was Tobias' father but she couldn't find anything out about his mother. We've both been so scared Professor.'

'Miss Granger does tend to get stubborn when she is trying to find information. Do you believe she will keep trying to look into Tobias' family?'

'Right now no, we told her we researched and knew about Snape then said that the mother probably found out he was a death eater after she fell pregnant, that worked because Snape only left around the same time. So we're going to do some checking, make sure there is nothing out there in case Hermione decides to keep researching.'

'She would not have given birth here, especially if Tobias was a week old when he was left at the orphanage. But I also remembered something, she wasn't seen very much during that time. I told you I held you at meetings; that was when you were young, three and four months old. But after that whenever there was an order of the phoenix meetings it was your father that came to the meetings leaving Lily home with you. Having a young child was the perfect excuse so she couldn't go work for the order.'

'I wish I knew who knew about this, I don't want anyone figuring this out then coming forward. Imagine how that news will be taken if it ends up on the front page of the Daily Prophet. But we're heading to Australia, we figured we could see the files without anyone knowing but also have a holiday. This coming year is going to be difficult for both of us, but with my training I won't get a lot of time to relax.'

'So you're combining the two. You aren't going to do anything illegal are you Harry?'

'No, just confund the muggles if we have to. Tobias is going with the story that he's showing me where he grew up. I'll use my cloak to get into the files, make sure there is nothing there that shows who his mother is. We're just making sure for our own peace of mind. But I wanted to tell you that we're going to get married while we're in Australia.'

'Oh Harry, congratulations. After how hard your life has been you deserve some happiness. I know with who you two are that it is not right, but neither of you knew until it was too late, that happened many times over the years. I've seen my share of horror over the years, I've seen many people lose their lives they should have lived to share with the ones they love. You, all of us could have died so many times over the last few years. So now I look at life differently, we should take what happiness we can while we can as we all know that we don't know what tomorrow will bring.'

Harry nodded then gave McGonagall a kindly smile, 'I get that and you're right. I was thinking about all the times I could have died from the moment I stepped through these doors. Just in my first year alone I could have died seven times. Quirrell and my broom, the forbidden forest with the unicorns, down through that trapdoor with Fluffy, the devil's snare, the chess set, the potions then Quirrell and Voldemort at the end. Second year wasn't much different, just giant spiders instead of a giant dog. So taking what happiness I can now is what I'm doing as we all know auror work is dangerous. I'm not going to do anything reckless or be rash. I was lucky to survive the war, I want a life now, a life with Tobias.'

'Yes, and you deserve a life now Harry.'

'It's a match, Tobias is Severus Snape's son,' Poppy said, 'I will fill the form out so you will have proof that you are Severus Snape's son Mr. Princeten and I will send a copy to the ministry.'

'Thank you Madame Pomfrey, it's good to know who my father is. From what Harry's told me, he was a very brave man,' Tobias stepped back over to Harry.

'You can legally claim what Severus owned now Mr. Princeten. I do not know if Severus owned anything other than the house in Spinners End, but I do know that Severus lived a very simple life. So his wages over the years would not have been used very often. As you know the staff all live at Hogwarts for ten months out of every year, the only time we buy for ourselves is robes or to make our private rooms more personal.'

'I'll go into the ministry when we return from our holiday. I'm sure they will have some records if he does own anything else.'

'Yes, Harry mentioned your trip and what you will be doing, congratulations. I'm sure you and Harry will have a wonderful life together.'

'Thank you Professor.'

'Here you go Mr. Princeten,' Poppy handed Tobias a form, 'That is your copy, I will send off the ministry's copy soon.'

'Thank you.'

'We should go Tobias, we still have some packing to do. Thanks Madame Pomfrey and I'm glad I didn't need to see you again, no offence.'

Poppy's lips turned up in a reluctant smile, 'None taken as I do know how many times you were a patient of mine, more than most students, even for students who play quidditch. The injures you had were not always due to that dangerous game.'

'No, as I was saying to Professor McGonagall. Fluffy, Hagrid's pet, his giant three headed dog, then Hagrid's other giant pet, acromantula, devil's snare, inept teachers who likes to thinks he's better than everyone else. Dementors, dragons, Voldemort, oh the list is endless when it comes to me Madame Pomfrey. But just think, I've left now, I think you're days are going to be a little on the quiet side from now on.'

'That sounds a little like your father Harry, I knew you had a bit of his cheekiness in you somewhere.'

'It seems to come out more now that my life has settled down. Thanks again for letting us in, we should go though.'

'Mr. Filch is waiting, just enjoy your holiday because for both of you this coming year is going to be very busy.'

'Oh you are so right Professor, I'm sure we'll see each other again. I don't think I would feel right if I didn't see you're strict no nonsense face every now and again. Come on Tobias, we should go before I push my luck,' Harry and Tobias laughed at McGonagall's expression but she reluctantly smiled before shaking her head at her former and favourite student. Something she would never reveal to anyone, including Harry Potter himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry wrote a long letter to Hermione and Ron explaining that he and Tobias were going on a three week holiday before auror training and Tobias having to go back to Hogwarts. They realised how hard it was going to be to be separated so they wanted this time alone. The moment they get back Harry promised to write and let them know. But he also said he would write to let his friends know how he was and what he was doing.

Harry and Tobias arrived in a designated port key point in the Australian Ministry for Magic. They checked in which is something all new arrivals had to do. The moment Harry's name was heard, the few around him all stared with open mouth surprise. Harry just gave them all a smile, took Tobias' hand and they left to find a hotel so they could settle in.

'It is warm here and you said it's winter?'

'Yes, it is, but as you can feel, it's nothing like winter at home.'

'No wonder you said you were always cold. So we can have some lunch then do what you said, buy some other clothes.'

'Alright,' Tobias looked around the room then felt Harry's arms slip around his waist from the back.

'What's wrong love?'

'Just nervous, wondering if there might be something in my files. What if someone has already seen my files and something was in there about who my mother was?'

'We'll know very soon and I'm sure they will tell you if anyone came to ask about you. You might not be classed as an adult in the muggle world but they wouldn't keep information like that from you. Come on love, try to relax, we have a couple of days to enjoy this beautiful warm weather before we find out. Now come on, let me shout the man I love some food.'

Tobias smiled, 'I'm sorry I'm in a mood Harry, I'm just scared. When we first discovered that we're brothers and I thought it wasn't right to stay together, I almost couldn't go on without you. I don't want anything to take you away from me.'

'No one will love, let me tell you something,' Harry took Tobias' hand and they sat on the bed, 'This idea occurred to me if someone did find out. I won't let anyone separate us because I was like you, after my life, you gave me so much hope for a normal life that I wasn't going to let anyone take you away. I figured if someone found out then we leave, live in the muggle world if we have to. You could become a muggle doctor, I would work probably in the muggle law enforcement. It's easy for us to falsify our records or just confund the muggles. We could still use our magic but live like muggles and away from home, far away, even here if we want to. We could also work on fake names and stay in the magical world.'

'You would leave your home for me?'

'I would do anything for you Tobias, I thought you knew that. I don't believe it will come to that but it's an idea that came to me when we decided to take the chance and be together. McGonagall said she looks at life differently now because of how our lives were over the last few years. So if we can take any type of happiness we can, then do it because you don't know what will happen tomorrow or next week or even next year. So you see, you are my happiness, my life, if we have to leave to stay together than we leave.'

'Thank you,' Tobias wrapped his arms around Harry and held him.

'You never have to thank me, it's me that should thank you. You come into my life at the right time. No one else knew how I was coping but I explained it all to you.'

'Yes you did, but you did hide it very well even Hermione never picked up on the fact you were depressed.'

'I learned to keep my feelings hidden, had no choice. Now come on love, let's go eat then I'll buy some more clothes.'

'Alright babe, let's go eat.'

Harry and Tobias left the hotel and found a nice restaurant to have their lunch in. They sat and talked while they ate. Once they were finished they headed to a few different men's shops. Harry bought a wide range of clothes but he also bought some for Tobias. Harry had an idea, since they were going to be married he bought them both suits, something that would look nice on such an important day, the day they joined and legally.

Two days later Tobias apparated them to a park not far from the orphanage, now called a children's home.

'This looks familiar.'

'You've never been here Harry, so how can it look familiar?' Tobias noticed Harry's brow as furrowed them his eyes went wide, 'What is it?'

'I can tell it's modernised,' Harry stared at the large steel gates, 'This looks like the orphanage that Voldemort grew up in. I know it can't be the same one, that one was bound to be back home.'

'How do you know they look the same?'

'Dumbledore, we used to watch memories so we could work out what the horcruxes were and where he hid them. Dumbledore was the person that went to tell Voldemort he was a wizard; that was before his first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wasn't even headmaster then, just the transfiguration teacher. I saw him walking towards the orphanage. I know it has to be a different one, but I don't like the coincidence of this.'

'No, I wonder if she knew anything about this place or that place?'

'I doubt it, but then again maybe she didn't know he was an orphan. She was a muggleborn so she knew this world. Anyway, let's just see if they will let us in or if we need to use our magic to get in there.'

Tobias nodded then pressed the small button near the gate, a voice came through the small speaker.

'Can I help you?'

'I'm Tobias Princeten, I'm not sure if you remember me, I used to live here, left just over a year ago.'

'Oh yes, Mr. Princeten, I'll let you through.'

Harry and Tobias both nodded then stepped through the gates and up the steps. They got to the door as it opened.

'Mrs. Murphey, it's nice to see you again.'

'Tobias, it's nice to see you and who have you got with you?'

'My partner, Harry Potter. I wanted to show him where I grew up, if that's alright with you?'

'Yes, come in,' she opened the door to allow the two men to enter. 'Why don't you show your friend around then meet me in my office.'

'Thanks, we won't be long,' Tobias and Harry joined hands then walked off. Tobias thought since their way in worked he would show Harry his old room and where he spent his time. He even introduced Harry to some of the kids he knew, most were a little surprised to find out he was gay but they seemed to take it in their stride. So Harry and Tobias spoke with them for a while before heading back downstairs.

'Even though we try to make the children feel like this is a home they can enjoy, it's not the same as a home with your family.'

'I know what that's like, my parents were killed when I was a baby. I was raised by my mother's sister but she wasn't a very nice woman and her husband didn't like the idea of taking me in.'

'So sometimes children raised here is better.'

'I wanted to let you know that I found out who my father was.'

'Oh, that is surprising Tobias as that note that was left with you said your last name wasn't your true last name.'

'My grandmother was Eileen Prince, my grandfather was Tobias Snape. Harry actually knew my father, Severus Tobias Snape, he died just before I left.'

'Oh Tobias, I am sorry you never got to meet him. Did you find out anything about your mother?'

'No, nothing, so I was wondering if there is anything here, something about who she might be, who left me here, anything at all?'

'When you went upstairs I got your file and had another look. A woman with red hair left you here, which is all that was written apart from the note I gave you. Maybe that's a place to start, find out if your father knew a woman with red hair.'

Tobias felt Harry nudge his leg then saw him slip his wand into his hand, so Tobias kept talking to Mrs. Murphey then she stared blankly at them. Tobias looked quickly through the files on the desk, found his. Harry quickly checked to make sure nothing else was in the files. Harry hated this but he pointed his wand at the woman again removing that part of her memory, the part where a red headed woman left Tobias at the orphanage but also any memory of Tobias. Even though he didn't like doing this, he had to thank Hermione for teaching him how to remove some memories without touching others. Once they were done, they said goodbye to her and spoke with two other woman that worked at the orphanage that had also been there since Tobias was left there. So again Harry removed any part of their memories that had to do with Tobias Princeten, son of Severus Snape and also the son of Lily Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry and Tobias quickly left the orphanage and headed back to the hotel where they both sat and opened the file, reading it thoroughly.

'Here, a woman with red hair left me just inside the doors, one of the older kids saw her.'

Harry stared down at the description, 'Red hair and green eyes, blimey, we're lucky we came here Tobias, anyone would know instantly who that was, now more than ever. That statement Kingsley put out about Snape mentioned his close relationship with our mother. This wouldn't be hard for anyone to work out who your mother was.'

'No, it wouldn't,' Tobias stared at the file then stood up, 'Destroy it Harry, I want that gone.'

'Are you sure? This is about you.'

'My past, just like you I'm beginning a new life, so yes, destroy it, it's not worth keeping in case anyone found it.'

'Anyone, you mean Hermione,' Harry sighed but nodded, then pointed his wand at the file. He glanced up at Tobias first before looking back at the file. He conjured a silver tray under it, 'Incendio,' the file burst into flames and the two young men never took their eyes off it until there was just ash remaining. Harry vanished the ash then the tray, 'It's done, no one but us knows the truth.'

'Yeah, but you never told me what you did to Mrs. Murphy or the others.'

Harry sighed, 'I removed you from their memories, anything to do with you, including what was in the file. I wasn't going to take the chance that someone from our world would use magic to delve into their memories. Even though we've seen the way people treat me Tobias, I do have some enemies out there because I am the one to kill Voldemort. For all we know they might be trying to find out stuff that they could use against me.'

'It's fine and it was the right thing to do, now only me, you, and McGonagall knows the truth. So even if Hermione got curious and wanted to research, she wouldn't find anything if she came here.'

'No, she wouldn't. I am curious about something though. Did Snape know, did our mother tell him or did she just give you up without telling him or even my father? Yeah she could have kept a glamour on so no one saw she was pregnant. McGonagall did say she was pregnant then all of a sudden no one saw her. She did explain that she is the only one left alive who knew she had been pregnant, apart from Neville's parents, but their minds are gone. Last night I was thinking about this and something Sirius said to me made me wonder. He said there was a few weeks where my parents weren't talking, they had some big fight but he could never get my father to tell him what it was about, just that it was personal. Sirius said I seem to sense something was going on because I kept hugging both of them whenever they held me. So that wound have been around the time you were conceived or even born as Sirius never did tell me how old I was then.'

'So maybe they didn't tell anyone if they didn't tell Sirius. But is there someone else he might have confided in?'

'Sirius was his best friend and he had no family left, maybe Dumbledore but I doubt it, not if he wouldn't tell Sirius.'

'We went into the house that day, but you didn't really look around. Do you think there might be something in there, something about my father and me?'

'It's possible, so when we get home we'll take another trip to the house and have a really good look. We have to check everywhere and anyone we can think of that might have found out,' Harry could see that look on Tobias' face again, the same look he's had a few times when their situation was brought up, 'It's fine love, please don't worry, we'll fix all this, no one will know, I promise.'

'When you told me about leaving, I sort of wonder if we should then it won't matter if someone finds out. But I really want to be a healer and I know how much you want to be an auror, plus you'll be great,' Tobias slipped his arms around Harry's waist, 'It's fine, I'm just nervous because of the description.'

'Yeah, I am too. But we'll check the house and I might even send a letter to McGonagall, get her to ask Dumbledore's portrait if either my mother or father said something to him or anyone else, just to make sure. I don't think they did but we have to check everything. But one thing I did think about, if she told Snape but because of the danger he knew she was bringing you here. Maybe there is something in his home, your home now.'

'Then we go there when we get back. I have to go to the ministry to find out what he had and they will give me the letter for the vault at Gringotts. Do you think she told him?'

'I don't know, I don't know anything about her, not really and nothing personal. Small things from when she was a student, like she was a prefect, good at charms and potions but nothing about her personality, what type of woman she was. That's why I get upset sometimes, I never got a chance to ask Sirius or Remus about them, then they died.'

'We can at least check both houses, if there isn't anything there, then I don't think there is anything to find.'

'No, probably not, but now, why don't we go to the beach, I've never been to a beach before?'

'Okay, I like the idea of walking hand in hand with you along the beach.'

Harry and Tobias changed then headed out. Harry stared with wide eyes at the ocean in front of him, the look Harry had made Tobias laugh.

'You seem so much older, but times like this you seem such a kid.'

'Excited over something I've never seen or imagined, it's beautiful though.'

'If we had to leave, could you see yourself living here and never seeing your friends?'

'To stay with you, yes, I would give them up, give everything up. You are the only person that matters to me babe, you own my heart and soul.'

'Then we know what might happen, now come on, let's go down to the beach.'

Harry kissed Tobias then slipped his arm around his waist and the two young men walked arm in arm along the white sand with the waves rolling over their feet.

The following day Harry and Tobias stood together while an elderly woman performed the ceremony. After saying their vows which was from the heart, they exchanged rings, kissed then thanked the woman who gave Harry and Tobias their certificate. She explained how they would need to register if one was taking the other's name. So when they left there they did go and register so everything was legal, including the name Tobias decided to take.

Harry and Tobias stepped into the hotel room, 'We're married Tobias Potter.'

Tobias grinned, 'Yes we are Harry Potter, merlin I love you.'

'I love you too, let's go share a bath, the first as a married couple.'

'You're on,' Tobias and Harry hurried into the bathroom, 'What do you think your friends will say when they find out we're married and didn't invite them?'

'Hermione will be pissed, Ron, not so much. He would love to do something similar, sneak away and marry. Hermione will hex his parts off if he suggested it then he'd have to put up with his mother yelling at him.'

Tobias laughed, 'I can't believe how happy I am Harry, You make me happy.'

Harry kissed Tobias' neck, 'You make me happy as well love. Now we've got the rest of our lives to share together, Tobias Potter.'

'That we do, Harry Potter.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and Tobias enjoyed their holiday so much that their smiles never left their faces. They apparated everywhere they could think of or heard about, but most of the time they spent near one of the many beaches that surrounded Australia.

'I'm going to miss this place,' Harry stared out over the water.

'Yeah, so am I. We can always come back for a holiday, when we get time.'

'That's just it, when we get time. It won't be until you finish Hogwarts and then I might not get holidays at the same time.'

'I'm sure even aurors can put in to have specific time, we'll work it Harry. But are you down just because we're going home?'

'That, but we've spent all our time together since we met. I know some might say that would be suffocating, but I've loved every minute of it. It's going to be so hard trying to sleep every night, you won't be beside me. But we won't even see each other until the Hogsmeade visit, then I have to make sure I can have that time off. Look, don't listen to me babe, I'm just feeling like shit because we have to go home.'

Tobias wrapped his arms around Harry, 'I don't want to leave either, but we will make sure to have time. We're married, I'm sure your boss will take that into consideration. We can spend those days off the Hogsmeade visit in our bed, not leaving until it's time for me to return.'

'It's not just sex though even though I can't get enough of you, I love being with you. Oh this is going to be so hard, I hope I can concentrate at work.'

'You have to Harry, auror work is dangerous, you can't lose focus. I do not want to be summoned to McGonagall for her to tell me you've been hurt or worse,' Tobias shuddered but he tightened his hold on Harry.

'Sorry love, I'll be fine, I do get focused when I have to do something, especially anything dangerous. I've been doing that for years, it comes second nature to me. It's just the holiday blues, leaving this beautiful place.'

'We will make sure to come back, maybe…' Tobias hesitated, 'Maybe we can buy a place here, to use during our time off.'

'Now that's a good idea, even if we only get a few days here and there, using a port key is fast and it doesn't cost a lot. We don't have time to work it out now so we'll work it right after you finished, because you are right. If I put in for holidays right as you finished, we come here for a few weeks, buy something then go home before you start training as a healer.'

'The healers said that, most want a few weeks before they start training that's why it doesn't start until the last week in August. At least you can ask for that time off, it's a long way off.'

'Yeah, it is and if for any reason someone else has that time, I'm sure they might swap with me just this once. Anyway, there is something I have wanted to talk to you about, for our future.'

'Then tell me.'

'Kids, do you want some, eventually?'

'You mean adopt?'

'Yes.'

'To be honest, I haven't thought about it. Growing up the way I did, having all those little kids around I got to see what raising kids would be like. Maybe I'm just too young to think about being a parent.'

'We are too young, but I thought I would mention it now so you know I'll probably bring it up in the future. I would love to have kids Tobias, but it would mean we both do. I am the last Potter and in a way you're the last Snape and Prince, so even though you've taken my name we could at least keep two very old wizarding family's line going.'

'I've seen the way you are with Teddy, you would make a great father. Okay, say I decide I want to as well, how when we will both be working?'

'I thought of that, maybe in ten years when we think we might be ready then I could see myself leaving the aurors to stay home with them. I always wanted a family Tobias, so I would give any job up to have that, but again not for a far few years.'

'That would need to be your decision babe, let's forget about it for now,' Tobias put his head against Harry's shoulder, 'I'm going to miss this as well.'

'We're going to miss everything, but I thought of something. I could get the goblins to check houses for us. All they would need to do is send me the information and even if it needs a bit of work that wouldn't take us long, not using magic.'

'Then ask them when we get back. For now, let's just enjoy our time alone.'

'You're on love,' Harry kissed Tobias on the neck again.

When Harry and Tobias arrived home, they had a couple of days to themselves before they went to the ministry to show proof that Tobias was Severus Snape's son. It came as a surprise to the woman who was looking through the paperwork but she gathered everything she needed before signing everything over to Tobias Potter, nee Princeten.

'Let's check Godric's Hollow before Spinners End.'

'There was nothing in the diary, so unless she told my father I doubt we will find anything.'

'What about all the stuff in the house, it's just sitting there.'

'I thought of it, I was going to see about having the house pulled down, maybe the ministry might allow it. If they did then I could offer the furniture to the Weasley's. I will keep some stuff, more now we're settled in. Oh what about that love, my father's desk, if you like it you could use that.'

'Wouldn't you prefer to use the desk your father used?'

'Well, I suppose I could, but what about the desk I bought?'

'I'll take that one, it's nice and you get to use your father's.'

'What if there is a nice desk in the house that belonged to your father?'

'Let's look before we decide, but I think you should use some more of your parent's things, we get to share…her belongings as well.'

'True, so let's head to Godric's Hollow, then I'll send an owl to Kingsley about the house.'

Harry and Tobias walked through the house, they found a lot of things they wanted to keep, apart from the desk and pictures. They did not find anything that would give away the fact that Lily gave birth to Tobias, or another child. When they finished there they sent an owl to Kingsley before heading to Spinner's End.

'It's really depressing.'

'Yeah, it is love, maybe that's why Snape preferred to stay at Hogwarts. There are lot of books here though.'

'Do you think McGonagall would take them for Hogwarts?'

'We could ask, if not, there are second hand book stores, but you can keep a lot of them. One thing I will give Snape, he was brilliant at potions. It was only during my fifth year that I found out he made all the potions for the hospital at Hogwarts. You're going to be a healer, having access to some of these books might just come in handy.'

'Then we'll pack them up, but go through everything as well, to make sure there is nothing hidden anywhere.'

Harry conjured a few boxes, they began to pull down every book. They went through every page to make sure nothing was mentioned about Tobias or Lily Potter. If Tobias wanted to keep the book it went into one box, anything he didn't went into another.

'You know love, if we did a bit of work on this place you could sell it.'

'I know I would never want to live here and you did tell me my father didn't have a very good life, because of his father.'

'He used to beat up Snape and his wife, so no, it wasn't a very happy home at all.'

'Then we'll work on cleaning it up, painting, put new carpet in. Maybe even have a new kitchen and bathroom installed. This place is muggle and it's right in the middle of a muggle area, I'm sure we could do enough for it to sell.'

'Then we'll work it out, let's finish with the books and papers. I will have to send a letter to Ron and Hermione, let them know we're home.'

'Why not ask a few friends to come to the house, have a small party and let them know we're married at the same time.'

'Good idea, we're all heading into jobs or back to Hogwarts, it will be the last time we can all get together. Okay, we'll write a heap of invitations, send them all at the same time.'

'Great, now let's finish here so we can both relax and forget what it is we're hiding.'

Harry kissed Tobias, this would be the last place anything could show up about the truth of Tobias's birth parents. But they had to be certain, so It was time to make sure they were safe and begin their new life as a married couple.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'There's nothing, so he either got rid of the information, if he had it or…she never told him.'

'I don't think she told him Tobias, he was still involved with Voldemort who could look into your mind at any time. No, from what I've heard about…her, then she would have kept it secret to protect you, just like she protected me.'

'I feel better now, especially since all the death eaters are dead or locked up for life. Even if one of them found out no one would believe them.'

'You forget the dementors Tobias, most wouldn't even be in their right minds anymore. Kingsley did say that when they began to lose their minds he would send them through the veil, a quick and painless death. But there aren't many, not the main death eaters, they were all killed, only Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy survived, but they won't survive long. They are used to luxury and being in good health.'

'Yeah, so I think we're okay,' Tobias smiled.

Harry could see it, Tobias finally believed no one would ever find out they were half-brothers. Harry would move hell itself to make sure no one found out. He was not going to lose Tobias.

Harry did decide to use his father's desk, Tobias didn't like the furniture his father owned so he took the desk that Harry had been using. They had been surprised with the amount of money that was in Snape's vault. So even though Tobias had more money than he ever thought he would have, he decided to use it moderately. He decorated his office at home, but nothing he bought was expensive. Harry on the other hand bought Tobias a nice and expensive desk set, with a gold ink-well, and matching quill stand. Harry knew they were going to be busy soon, so he hired a few free house elves to strip Snape's old house. He made sure they were to check all furniture for anything magical, before having it all donated to a second hand furniture store. Tobias might not have liked Harry spending his money, but he realised that neither of them would have the time, so hiring house elves was the best way to go. Now the house will be ready for sale before Harry began his auror training and Tobias returned to Hogwarts.

They sent out their invitations, but only said they were invited to a party, not what they party was for.

Harry was lying on his stomach staring at his husband, with a huge grin on his face which Tobias noticed.

'What's tickled your fancy love?'

'Just happy, in love and life is perfect, all because of you.'

'It is, we've finally got everything we both want.'

'Yep, and even though I would love to remain in bed with you, our guests will be arriving soon. So not to get distracted by each other, why don't you go shower then I will.'

'Good idea Harry, if we both went in our guest would be arriving while we're still giving each other pleasure.'

'Pleasure,' Harry groaned, 'I can't get enough of you, so go before I change my mind.'

Tobias laughed, he kissed Harry then strolled casually towards the bathroom. He shook his arse before he disappeared behind the door making Harry groan again.

Harry and Tobias were standing together when the guests began to arrive. Ron and Hermione were first, followed by Neville and Hannah. Then every minute or so another friend would arrive. Harry had many asking about the different pictures around the house, but he was also asked why he had a picture of Severus Snape.

'We found out that Snape was Tobias' father,' Harry knew that news would shock everyone and it did. So more questions was asked, mainly about who his mother was. They went with their story that they found out while they were in Australia. The woman who they believed was Tobias mother died a few months later, from a muggle disease, cancer. Harry had been able to sneak into a muggle hospital to plant the information, he even had the papers with a fake name so Tobias could show proof that his mother died. He hoped when Hermione heard this it would mean she would never again look into Tobias' life.

Can everyone quiet down for a minute,' Harry said using the sonorous charm. He cancelled it when everyone stopped talking or singing, 'As you would have heard, Tobias and I spent a few weeks in Australia, before he turns to Hogwarts and I begin auror training,' Harry slipped his arm around his husband then cancelled the concealing charm on their rings, 'We got married while we were there. Tobias is now Tobias Potter.'

Everyone surged towards the couple, to congratulate them, but some asked why they weren't invited and why they didn't have their wedding here. They explained that both wanted it to be private, just the two of them. Harry showed everyone the couple of pictures that had been taken during and right after the ceremony.

'That's why we decided to have this party, it's so we could celebrate with all of you,' Harry grinned then hugged Hermione who still looked upset, 'We really wanted it to be just us Hermione, but we still wanted to celebrate with everyone. It's why we worked this out so quickly so all of us could be together to celebrate with us. Please don't be angry Hermione.'

'I'm not angry, I just thought I'd get to be with you when you married. But I know how you are Harry, you prefer privacy when you can. Word would have gotten out if you tried to get married here.'

'Exactly, so we married there without anyone trying to crash the wedding. It was beautiful, and simple, exactly what we both wanted.'

'You were never one for anything expensive or fancy.'

'No, I'm not, Tobias is the same. So do you forgive me for getting married without telling you?'

Hermione couldn't say no to Harry, she hugged him, 'Yes, I'm just happy that you're both happy.'

'We are extremely happy.'

'That's all I want. I'm also pleased that Tobias finally found out about his parent's.'

'Yeah, so even though he would have liked to have known them, he doesn't so he putting all that behind him. We both are putting all that behind us and beginning a new life together,' Harry looked across the room at Tobias who was talking to Neville, 'He's my everything Hermione, my heart and soul belongs to him. And one day, not for a far few years, we'll adopt some kids and really have a proper family.'

Hermione just hugged Harry, which was one thing she knew about her best friend. Harry has always wanted a family, one that he could love but that would love him in return. He might have his friends but he finally had someone that loved him for just being Harry.

Tobias looked across the room to see Harry staring at him, he smiled, Harry smiled, then both young men just slowly walked towards each other. The crowd slowly parted and the place fell silent as they watched Harry and Tobias. They could see the love these two had for each other, it was written all over their faces.

When Harry and Tobias reached each other they held hands as they stared into each other's eyes.

'My heart and soul belong to you,' they said together, 'We will be together until we take our last breath,' again Harry and Tobias spoke at the same time, 'Our love will last in this life and the next.'

Everyone was mesmerised as they watched Harry and Tobias speak their wedding vows. They were beautiful words, but it was how they spoke exactly the same words at the same time. It really showed that Harry and Tobias Potter were meant to be and will be together, forever.

The end:

I want to thank everyone for reading, and I hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for fans of fanfiction


End file.
